Traitor!
by xbekkarocksx
Summary: LilyxJames. Lily hates James until James is involved in a Quidditch accident...
1. Chapter 1

I laughed and took another sip of my drink.

"But seriously though, eew! I mean, James Potter!" Ana wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Our mate, Rhianna had recently been asked out by James, and she said yes! We were all in shock.

"He is quite good looking though…" Hannah pointed out. We all snorted and spluttered into our drinks.

When we had recovered, I replied, "But he's sooo self-centered. It's unbearable. Some girls have absolutely no taste in guys!" Everyone agreed with me.

"Oh yeah, well, who's the one who likes _Severus_?" a voice argued from over my shoulder. I looked round in alarm. Rhianna was standing angrily, her dark eyebrows frowning deeply and her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"R..Rhianna!" I stammered, looking at my mates for support. "We…we were only talking about…" 

"I heard!", she interrupted, "And I thought you lot were mates! Well, you'll be happy; we've broken up anyway!" And with that, she stormed off in a huff.

"Oops."

-------------

I spotted him and speeded up my walking. He heard my footsteps approaching and turned around. "Lily!" he beamed. He smile faltered as I marched angrily up to him.

"What do you think you're doing, James Potter?" I demanded angrily.

"M…me?" he replied innocently.

"Rhianna was HEARTBROKEN!" I yelled. People were starting to look round, so I marched James into a deserted classroom.

"But…I…" James tried to explain.

"You're just a SCUMBAG, James Potter!" I finished and stormed out of the room, closely followed by James. I was a little red and flustered after all my shouting and I walked straight into Rhianna.

"Lily Evans, how could you?" she demanded and burst into tears.

"What?"

-----------

"Lily, please tell me none of this is true." Ana sighed as she sat down besides me.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to have done!" I protested innocently.

"Well, Rhianna apparently saw you and James coming out of a empty classroom together and her imagination went a bit wild."

My jaw dropped open. "She doesn't think…"

Ana nodded wearily.

"But I was only giving him a piece of my mind! Y'know, playing the 'loyal friend' bit…I was doing it for Rhianna!"

"I believe you", Ana reassured me, "It's just Rhianna. She may need some convincing."  
I sighed. How could she think…me and James?...he was so not my type. But…

No. So not my type!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sev, I need your help!" I pleaded.

"Well, why don't you go ask Mr James Potter. You seem to get along well with him!" Severus replied nastily.

"But, Sev! You know I hate him!" I protested in shock.

"That's not what Rhianna thinks!" he replied.

"That's what I've come to talk to you about!" I explained.

"You don't deny it then?" he sneered.

"Oh, come on Sev. You're not being fair now. Give me a chance to explain!" I pleaded.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" he yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STORIES."

"Sev…you've changed, Sev. You used to be my friend…now you're turning into one of them" I sobbed. I was losing all my friends today. All because of _Him._

"Yeah, well I'd rather be friends with them than be friends with a two-timing, Potter-loving mudblood like you!" Severus froze, realising what he had just said.

"What?" I whispered, staring at him in horror. I backed away slowly.

"Oh no! Lily! I didn't mean it!" Severus cried desperately, grabbing my arm.

I screamed. "Get off me, Severus! Get off me!"

"No! Lily, please! NO!" He didn't release his grip on me.

"Let go of her!" A voice cried, and James Potter suddenly appeared from nowhere.

Severus backed away in surprise. "Potter!" he sneered.

James advanced towards Severus, his wand drawn. "What did you call her?"

"Nothing…nothing at all!" Severus lied, his hand creeping to his wand.

"Liar!" James cried. He stepped even closer towards Severus, so that his wand was at his throat.

"James!" Lily was still crying, "Leave him alone, James!"

James turned around in confusion. "But…he called you…"

Whilst James was distracted, Severus drew his wand. James turned round to see Severus pointing his wand threateningly at James.

"Go away, Potter!" he cried.

"Only when you apologise to her properly, you low-life Slytherin!" James cried back.

"Oh, like you care whether I apologise or not!" Severus sneered. "Playing the brave little Gryffindor…you're nothing!"

Lily sobbed harder. "Stop it both of you! James, go away! Stop interfering, you got me into this mess! It's all your fault!"

Severus smiled smugly as James trooped off dejectedly. His smile was soon wiped off.

"I never want to speak to you again Severus!" Lily cried and ran off.

---------

Lily sobbed out the password and entered. She collapsed face-down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"Lily?" Ana approached cautiously. "Oh, Lily! What's the matter?" She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Who upset you? Was it Rhianna? I'll get that bitch!" she cried

"No! No!" Lily denied, "It wasn't Rhianna! It's nothing! Don't worry."

Ana frowned, "Was it James? A teacher? Severus?"

Lily stood up as Ana said the name 'Severus'. "I need some fresh air." she lied and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily?" A voice spoke nervously in my ear. I didn't look round.

"Go away Severus." I said. My friends looked at me in concern.

"Lily, what happened? You and Severus used to be really good friends!" Ana asked concernedly.

I ignored the comment. I was depressed. All throughout the rest of the day I was silent. I ignored looks from my friends and James' crowd. Nothing could make me feel better.

The next day, I was feeling scarcely better when, at breakfast, James sat down next to me.

"Hi Lily!" he said nervously. "Big Quidditch match today against Slytherin!" There was an awkward pause.

"What, do you want me to wish you luck or something?" I snapped, "Everyone knows that you're such a big Quidditch hero anyway, so why bother?"

James gulped, but didn't move from his seat. I'll give him credit for that, not many people would have chosen to sit next to me when I was in this kind of mood.

-----------

We stood outside in the cold with the rest of the Gryffindors. I clapped my gloved hands together for warmth. The people in front of us were too tall for us to be able to see the match, so I listened tiredly to the commentary instead.

"…and Sven Forth, Slytherin, has the ball! He narrowly misses a bludger! And what's this? It looks like Dirk Mattle has the Snitch! Oh, no, he's missed…James Potter is chasing after the Snitch now! But Dirk has PUSHED him! He's fallen! James Potter has fallen!..."

The Gryffindors all murmured in outrage.

"Do you think he's all right?" I asked Ana, who had a better view of the match. She frowned.

"Do you want the truth? Maybe. But that was a long fall!"

I bit my lip.

"Why do you care anyway? I thought you hated James Potter!" Ana pointed out.

"Yeah, well, sometimes he can be okay." I said, realising that it was true.

---------

Two hours had gone by since James Potter had fallen, and I was starting to feel really, really bad. Why had I shouted at him when he had stuck up for me against Sev? Why had I been so mean to him when he sat next to me at breakfast?

I suddenly realised that if James Potter was…was dead, then the last thing that I had said to him would have been…

No. James Potter wasn't dead. I decided to go and see for myself that he was alive and well.

--------

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I had had to wait half an hour to see James. He certainly was popular!

I gasped in horror as I saw James' lifeless form draped on the sick bed. His bed was surrounded with flowers and cards from friends and fans. James was pale and limp. He looked so different without his usual cocky grin and twinkling eyes.

"James?" I whispered. I looked round at the nurse who had been standing in the doorway. "Is he…?" She had gone.

"James, I'm so sorry", I told him, knowing that he would never hear anything that I said now, "Thank you for sticking up for me against Severus. That was really brave of you. And I didn't mean to say all those things at breakfast…I was just in a bad mood and I took it out on you…it wasn't your fault. And you're not such a cocky git like you used to be, you're all right now…"

"Sorry, love. There are others waiting…" the nurse interrupted. I composed myself.

"Of course. And is he…" I trailed off.

"He'll be fine in a few days." the nurse assured me. I sighed with relief and vowed that no one would ever hear about those things I had said to James.


	4. Chapter 4

**For this chapter, I've had to change it to 3****rd**** person POV because it's all about James really. Sorry for any confusion. **

"You have to be joking!" James cried and sat bolt upright. "Ow!" he winced.

"No, deadly serious!", Sirius replied with a wicked grin.

"Tell me more!" James pleaded.

**This is the story as told by Sirius:**

_So, I wanted to give you your Get-Well-Soon card, yeah, but then there were like, 10,000 people in the queue. And, no offence mate, but I have better things to do than hang around in a queue to see you. So, I nicked your cloak, the one that your dad gave you. 'Cos I thought you wouldn't mind, see. _

_And I sneak in here and I give you your card. And I was about to go, I swear, when Lily Evans comes in. And I was like 'whoa! Since when does Lily Evans like James!'. And I really wanted some major gossip, but like the great friend I am, I decided to give you two some privacy. Only, the nurse had locked the door on account of the huge crowd trying to get in. So, you know, I had no choice. And yeah, of course I tried not to listen but…_

_So anyway, Lily starts going on about how she's really sorry about being a bitch to you and thank you for sticking up for her and she loves you and everything…_

"She really said that?" James said in awe.

"Well, not the love bit, not exactly…but she was probably getting to that bit." Sirius admitted.

"Well…what else _did _she say then?" James asked hopefully.

"She said", Sirius cleared his throat, "That you're not a cocky git any more like you used to be, and you're all right."

James collapsed back onto his pillows and gave a deep sigh, "She thinks I'm all right."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Boy, have you got it bad for her!"

**Okay, now back to Lily Evans' POV:**

Ana rushed into the hall, "Lily! Lily, have you heard? James is coming back to class today. He's all right!"

I grinned happily. James was okay again. I stood up.

"Hey Lily, where're you going?" Ana called after me.

I didn't stop to answer her question. I ran and ran and burst into the sick bay. James and Sirius were laughing and chatting. I ground to a halt and walked in calmly.

"Oh! Hi, James! I didn't know you were up!" I lied.

"Lily!" James smiled.

Oh, it was great to see the twinkle back in his eyes. And that easy grin… I caught myself. What was happening to me?

"Am I forgiven then?" James asked casually.

My cheeks flamed. "Oh yeah…that. It was all just…" I looked at the floor and twiddled my fingers.

"I'll leave you two together in peace." Sirius announced, standing up.

"Oh, no!" I protested, "We weren't…I was just…"

Sirius grinned. "Sure." He walked out.

Suddenly, I became uncomfortable.

"Look, James. I'll be late for class…I'll go." I excused myself.

"Hey, wait!" he cried. I paused and half-turned.

"Um…I'm supposed to be going to lessons too. Potions, yeah?" James asked.

I nodded and waited for James to stand. "Ow." he winced as he walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" I blurted. James nodded bravely. "Thanks." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

Time went by. I tore my gaze away and blushed. When I dared to look up, James' cheeks were flaming red too.

--------

"Ana, I'm worried", I admitted.

"What about?" she asked, "It's great that you fancy James!"

"But…but every girl in school feels the same way. He probably doesn't like _me._" I worried.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ana cried.

"I know!" I jumped up, "You can find out for me!"

"WHAT?" Ana cried.

"You can ask him." I explained.

"Oh yeah, that'll work just fine(!)" Ana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll just march straight up to James and go 'Do you fancy Lily?'"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny", I retorted, "No, wheedle it out of him somehow. You're smart!"

I dropped to my knees, "Please Ana? Pretty please?"

"Fine. Anything for a bit of peace."


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like everyone could hear my breathing. I was so loud! It was so tempting to turn around and look at Ana, but that would ruin the whole plan.

"Oh, thank you for finding this book for me, James!" Ana's voice sounded wooden. I should have picked a better actor for the job.

"That's okay." James replied in his cheerful, deep tones. I sighed and nearly gave my position away. "I'd better be going now."

_Aah! _The voice in my head screamed. _Don't let him go Ana!_

"Um, wait a second!" Ana cried, "I need some advice!"

"Me? You want my advice?" James sounded shocked.

"Yeah. You see, I have this friend. And she really likes this guy. But she doesn't know if the guy likes her. So…what do you think she should do to check?"

There was a loooooooong pause. "Why are you asking _me?_" James asked in confusion.

"Just…because." Ana replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Woah!" James suddenly backed away, "This girl…it isn't me she fancies is it?"

_Shit! _The voice in my head swore.

"No." Ana replied. I knew that whenever Ana lied, her face went bright red. The plan was finished.

"Sure (!)" James replied, "Well in that case…I don't have a clue!"

---------

I hit her with a pillow.

"Hey!" Ana protested, "It wasn't my fault!"

I paused in mid pillow-strike. "Hey!" I cried, "This could work!"

"Huh?" Ana rubbed her head in confusion.

"James is curious." I stated, "So he'll try and find out who it is that you're friends with. He'll find out that it's me, and he'll tell me if he likes me…or not."

"So, I did well after all?" Ana pointed out.

Hannah walked in and saw my pillow hovering above Ana's head.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Pillow fight!"

-----------

**Sorry, but I'm going to have to change back to 3****rd**** person POV again!**

"Why do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Just tell me!" James answered impatiently.

"Well…I don't _really _know", Sirius admitted, "But I think she's pretty good friends with Rhianna."

"Shit!" James swore, "Not her again! I didn't even ask her out the first time, she misinterpreted it!"

Sirius laughed. "Shame, mate!"

--------

I was chatting to Ana at breakfast, when James walked up. I squeaked.

"Help." I whispered.

"Hi Ana!" James greeted. I must admit, I was a bit disappointed. Since when did James start talking to Ana?

"It's about that advice thing yesterday." he explained, "Well, I found out who your friend was, and can you tell her kindly that I don't like her in that way. Actually, I don't like her at all!"

I gasped and ran out of the hall before tears flew.

"Hey Li…" James stared after me, "What the hell?"

"You didn't have to put so bluntly!" Ana snapped. She slapped James across the face (hard), and ran after me, leaving James staring after us, his hand on his sore cheek.

**Dun, dun DUN! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I loved every review. There are more chapters coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Lily. You can't stay in there forever!" Ana called.

"Yes I can!" I sobbed. I HATED James Potter. So why was I so sad?

"He's only a guy. No guy is worth crying over."

I sniffed. Ana had a point.

"Not even really cute ones like Him", Hannah added.

This set me off again. I heard whisperings from behind the cubicle door.

"Dumbo!"

"What?"  
"She was just feeling better!"

"Sorry(!) Do you think I should go speak to James?"

"Yeah, go. You'll be more use somewhere else(!)"

"Ha ha, very funny"

------------

**Back to 3****rd**** person POV. Sorry I keep doing this.**

"…and then she just ran out!" James wailed.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. What have I done?" James moaned.

"I dunno mate. Must be a girl thing." Sirius shrugged.

"Hang on a sec." Moony sat up suddenly, "You said that Lily was sitting next to Ana, right?"

"Yeah…so?" James said impatiently.

"So Lily must be Ana's friend…" Moony continued. There was a pause while everyone tried to follow Moony's train of thought. Then James got it.

"Shit."

"JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR FAT, UGLY BUTT OUT OF HERE!" Hannah shouted from behind the closed door.

James turned pale. 'Help me!' he mouthed to Sirius, who was trying to stifle a laugh. James took a deep breath and opened the door. He was greeted by a slap.

"Hey!" he cried. "Wait! If this is about Lily, then I can explain?"

"What is there to explain?" Hannah cried.

"Just…just listen, okay. Just give me a chance, right?" James blurted, backing away slowly.

"Give me one good reason why you deserve a chance!" Hannah retorted.

"Just listen! Right, okay now. I didn't know that it was Lily who was Hannah's friend! And I thought it was Rhianna and I don't like Rhianna so I said all that stuff and now I've realised that it's Lily and I really like Lily and now she hates me and she's got the wrong end of the stick and…" James paused for breath.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Okay, run that past me one more time? Sloooowly."

James rolled his eyes. "Okay, here we go…

---------

**Lily's POV now.**

"Lemme in! It's me, Hannah!" Hannah pounded on the door to the ladies toilets. There was the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Lily, it's okay!" Hannah assured me, "James didn't think it was you!"

I sniffed and wiped my nose. "What?" I muttered.

"James thought that Rhianna was Ana's friend! He didn't know it was you!" Hannah explained.

I slowly unlocked the door. "Where the hell did he get that idea from?" I asked in complete bemusement.

"I dunno", Hannah shrugged, "Sirius, I guess."

"You're sure?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. And get this, he likes you!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Hey, Lily, that's great!" Ana agreed.

I smiled. Yeah. Lily and James. But not with me looking like this!

"Oh yeah, I forgot", Ana added, "There's gonna be a party Saturday night. To celebrate winning the Quidditch."

Hannah gasped. "I have nothing to wear!"

"Me neither!" Ana and I added together.

We knew what we would be doing tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had loads of last-minute homework to do before going back to school.**

"I just can't decide!" I wailed hysterically, peering in the mirror.

"Okay, people!" Ana called, "We're going to have to vote. Up or down?" Ana demonstrated with my hair.

"Put it up", Hannah suggested through a mouthful of hairpins.

"No, leave it down", Jeanna argued, "Ow! Be careful, Flo!" she cried as Flo clipped her ears with the straighteners.

"Well, I think down", Ana finished, "So that's settled. 2-1."

I sighed. We only had an hour of girly preparation time left!

**45 minutes later…**

"Okay then Lily, let's see."

I held open the make-shift dressing room door and stepped out. "Ta da!" I posed dramatically.

"Oh Lily!" Ana cried, "You look great!" I grinned bashfully and turned to look in the mirror. I had to admit that I did look my best. My strawberry-blonde hair danced round my shoulders. My bright green eyes were perfectly rimmed with mascara, making my eyelashes look long and dark. I wore a long sleeveless top in deep purple, matched with ¾ length lime-green skinny jeans. After a long argument with Hannah trying to persuade me to wear platforms which I COULDN'T WALK IN!, I was wearing pumps which matched my top.

"You guys look great too!" I replied. It was true. Everyone had made a huge effort to look good for this party. Brown-haired Ana looked sweet in a dark-blue dress-top and white leggings. Dark-haired Hannah looked striking in a red sequinned top and a black skirt.

Suddenly, everyone jumped as the alarm-clock went off. 8:00pm. Time for the party.

---------

"What if he's not coming?" I panicked.

"Relax!" Hannah assured me. "Hardly anyone is here yet. He'll come."

I jiggled nervously from foot to foot. Hannah and I were to only ones out of our group who's dates hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh my gosh, is that him?" I cried anxiously. Ana looked towards the door.

"Yeah! Sirius and James and everyone. Quick, pretend we're doing something." Ana panicked. I looked away and me and Ana started chatting.

"Hi, Ana!" Sirius smiled, "Er…do you want to dance?" he offered. He and Ana walked off. I was left alone. Suddenly, a feeling of panic swept over me. I was without a date! James might not…

A warm hand tapped my shoulder. I turned round. It was James!

"Um…hi Lily!" James greeted.

I gulped. "Hi James." I managed. We stood awkwardly for a while.

"Uh, I don't…I mean, do you want to…want to dance?" James stuttered. Yay! I thought.

Trying to look as casual as possible, I replied, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Um, great!" James replied. He offered out a hand. Shyly, I took it. His hand was much larger than mine.

"You look great by the way!" James complimented. "Beautiful!" I blushed.

"You don't mean that." I assured him. I noticed that everyone was looking at us. They immediately glanced away when they caught my gaze.

"Uh, have you noticed what I've noticed?" James muttered in my ear. His breath tickled.

"I know", I replied, "Everyone's looking."

"Are they?" James said in surprise, "No, not that. Look, Mrs Billing and Old Smarty."

I looked over. Sure enough, the two teachers were dancing together. "That's so sweet!" I cried.

"Typical Lily", James smiled, "My first thought was 'hey, we can take photos and sell them'!"

I laughed. "You're so funny, James!" I told him.

"You really think that?" James asked. "Wow. No one's ever said that before."

"Yeah, well no one's ever said that I'm beautiful before." I retorted.

James snorted, "Now I know you're lying!"

**A long while later…**

"Well, I guess it's getting late." James said.

I looked around and saw that, to my surprise, the dance-floor was half-empty. Everyone had left.

"How time flies." I remarked.

"Well, would madam like me to escort her back to her dorm?" James asked, putting on a fake posh accent.

It was then that I realised just how much James had changed since I first met him. I covered up my thoughts with a giggle.

"You silly, we're in the same house!" I pointed out. "You only have to walk a couple of metres extra!"

James raised an eyebrow. "You're just being picky now!"

---------

"Well, bye then!" I said to James.

"Wait!" he called, "I mean…well, do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Me and you, I mean?"

My heart lifted. A date! James Potter had just asked me on a date!

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

"Great!" he grinned back, "Well, I'll see you then!" Neither of us moved.

"You have lovely eyes." James said quietly. That was unexpected! Self-consciously, I wiped a finger over my eye.

"Oh, now you've smudged your make-up!" James tutted. "Here, let me."

He leaned closed and raised his hand. Gently, he wiped the corner of my eye with a white cloth. His breath felt warm on my face as I became aware that I was standing very, very close to James Potter. Very, very, _very _close.

"All done." James said quietly, but did not step back again. Instead, his face moved closer to mine. I did not think this was possible. Surely, if he got any closer…

Our lips touched.

**Sorry about this chapter. I am really, really crap at writing love scenes.**

**I think that this will not be the end of this story, I will probably do some more.**

**Please Review! Just press that little button! Go on!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay then. See you later!" Ana said, waving goodbye.

"Tell us all about it." Hannah instructed. "We want to hear every little detail."

I grinned at my two friend's nosiness. They walked off into a shop and left me heading towards the café where I was to meet James. Our first date! I couldn't believe it.

"Lily! I need to speak to you!" Tom called, running up to me. "You're friends with Ana, right?"

"Yeah. She's my best mate." I replied.

"Does she prefer dark or milk chocolate?" he asked. I tilted my head to one side whilst I considered this.

"White." I replied. "But she loves milk too."

"Thank so so much!" Tom grinned and dashed off again. I hummed to myself as I walked towards the café. I paused outside the door to check my appearance in the glass. Then I opened the door…and slammed it shut again.

I

was

going

to

kill

James

Potter.

He

was

a

dead

guy.

**Good cliff-hanger, hey! Sorry that this chapter was so short.**

**Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You all have such nice comments.**

**Anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…you know what to do! Press the little grey button and… NO, NOT THAT BUTTON! lol.**

**btw. with my above comment, I was not meaning that you can't review again if you have already reviewed. You can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I was sooo long updating, but it was back to school and there was so much homework. I mean, teachers just don't seem to appreciate that I want to spend all my time on the computer, not doing algebra or whatever. Aaaaargh!**

**Oh, yeah. And my computer had a mid-life crisis…**

**3****rd**** person POV.**

"What kind of loser would choose Mary Shelley over Lily Evans?" Sirius scoffed in disbelief, flipping through his muggle magazine for pictures of muggle women.

**Yeah, yeah so I just realised where the name Mary Shelley sprung from. She wrote Frankenstein. Boy, these English lessons must be really getting to me.**

"I keep telling you, she came on to me!" James protested.

"Yeah, well from what Evans is saying, you weren't putting up much of a fight!" Sirius pointed out, opening a fold-out poster and whistling through his teeth.

"But…well…I was!...kinda" James protested weakly. Sirius snorted at this feeble excuse. James rolled on his back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"How am I gonna get her to forgive me?" James asked desperately.

"Jeez, I dunno!" Sirius shrugged, "I mean, you're in it really bad. Just get over her."

"I can't!" James explained. "I don't know what it is…she's different, Sirius. Different to all the others." But Sirius wasn't listening. He was engrossed in tearing out the poster and cramming it in his school bag.

**Back to Lily Evans…**

"Lily? Lily, it's me James."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell him to go away, Ana." I asked.

"Lily says go away!" Ana called dutifully.

"I just want to explain!" James called.

'Just ignore him. He'll go away' Hannah mouthed to me. I nodded. Hey, I was over him. I mean, who needs guys, anyway?

----------

Hannah was wrong. Half an hour later, James was still outside the door.

"I won't go away until you listen!" he warned.

Fed up with his antics, I decided to sort him out myself.

"Go away Potter and stop stalking me. I have better things to do then yell at you to go away all day. Like…like getting ready for my date!" I improvised triumphantly.

There was a pause from behind the door. "Who with?" James finally asked.

I panicked. I had not been expecting this question. Frantically I blurted out the first name I thought of, "William Gibson!" I blurted.

**Sorry, there's something about me and author's names today. I was just looking at my school project which is on my desk. Right here. Anyway…**

"Really?" James asked in disbelief, "Not the William Gibson who picks his nose and can't do any spells?"

I gulped, realising what I had got myself into. "Yeah." I replied, "So just...just go away, why don't you?" I didn't really expect James to go, so I was pleasantly surprised when he did.

**Back to James, who is in a state of shock at the moment…**

"William Gibson…" James repeated for the third time this minute.

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Sirius cried in exasperation.

"Yeah, but _him_?" James repeated, "William!"

"One more time", Sirius warned, "And I'll mush your face your food. And don't think I won't do it!"

James stared blankly at him. "How do I say sorry and explain, if she won't even listen to me?"

"I don't know!" Sirius cried, "Write her a letter for all I care!"

If this was a cartoon, then a light bulb would appear over James' head right now. "Yeah!" he whispered in awe, "I'll write to her. Over the hols."

Sirius gave him a funny look. "I _was _joking", he clarified, "You do know that you have to be able to spell to write a letter, don't you?. Or at least buy a spell-check pen from Hogsmeade."

"Uh huh." James nodded.

"Oh God. You must really, really like her, huh? No other girl could ever get James Potter to write a letter. Call the book of records!"

James wasn't listening. He was staring blissfully off into space.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting down, pouring through my potions books when a tawny owl pecked on the window. I ran over and opened it immediately. The owl dropped an envelope on the ledge and flew off into the snow. I closed the window and picked up the envelope. It was addressed to me, but I didn't recognise the handwriting. Who would write me a letter?

Curiously, I tore open the envelope and read the letter inside.

_To Lily,_

_Hi. It's James. BUT DON'T SCREW UP THE PAPER OR BURN IT YET. I just want you to read this and, if at the end of it, you still hate my guts, then that's fine and I will accept that. Okay? I just want you to hear my side of the story. _

_Right, well first of all, I hope that you appreciate that I am writing to you. I don't write to many people, believe me. And I am only writing to you because it seems that there is no alternative, as you are ignoring me and all._

_Now, the story. Well, I was all hyped up about the date, so it turned out that I arrived real early. So I sat down and waited for you to turn up. Well, obviously, I mean, what else would you do? And then Mary turns up and sits in your seat. So, I said to her "Sorry, that seat is taken". But she ignores me! And then she starts flirting sooo badly. So, I said to her "Excuse my, my date will be here soon." And her face turns really evil and I'm kinda getting a bit freaked out here, 'coz everyone knows how great Mary is at magic. No, I'm not saying! You're obviously so much better…_

_Anyway. Mary asks who. Who my date is. And I say "Lily Evans, look here she is" (coz you're just walking up at this point). So Mary looks round and sees you. And then you can practically see the light bulb appear above her head and then…well, you saw what happened next. As soon I could get away from her, I ran straight after you._

_So, anyway, that's what happened. And you see, I never meant for it to happen. I really hope that you believe me because I would honestly never deliberately do anything to hurt you, ever._

_And I just want you to know that I am really, really sorry. And I will understand if you never want to see me again. Because I am a low-life scumbag and I don't deserve someone like you anyway. But I really don't think that William is good enough for you either. You can do better than either of us._

_Oh, yeah, and Merry Christmas!_

_James _

I wiped a tear from my eye and collapsed into my chair. I didn't know whether I loved him or I hated him.


	11. Chapter 11

I am soooooo sorry! I haven't updated in YEARS because I was just fed up with this story. BUT NOW I AM BACK! Yippee!

That night, Lily didn't think she would be able to sleep. It was the night before she was due to go back to Hogwarts, and she couldn't decide what to do about James. But surprisingly, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. And the dreams began…

_I was sitting in the head teacher's office, behind the desk where Professor Dumbledore usually sits. Then there was a knock at the door. Rhianna stood there and it was dark and windy behind her, as though she had just come in from a storm._

_**(Which makes no sense, but dreams never do.)**_

"_I can't believe you, Lily Evans! I thought you were a friend!" she yelled, and I noticed that there was a strange echo in the room._

_Suddenly, Rhianna disappeared and I was okay again. Then, just as I had stopped being frightened, Severus appeared in the doorway where Rhianna had been just before._

_He said just one word. "Mudblood," before disappearing as Rhianna had done._

_Then the worst figure of all appeared. Mary Shelley. She didn't speak, but just stood there, laughing at me. Then Severus and Rhianna re-appeared. All of them just standing, laughing. _

"_Stop it!" I cried. "Stop it!"_

_As if they were obeying me, they all disappeared in a flash of green light and I knew I was going to wake up (sometimes, you just know.) Just as I was rising back to consciousness, a face appeared. It was the face of James Potter. "Lily." He said._

"Lily! Oh, finally!" Lily woke, breathless, to see her mum peering over her. "I thought you were going to miss the train! You seemed to be out stone cold. Bad dream?"

Lily smiled weakly. 'Bad' was a bit of an understatement. She dressed in a trance, three words running through her mind. "Mudblood", "Mary" and "James". And echoing behind all of it was the laugh, the terrible laugh.

Lily barely even noticed as she walked through the barrier onto platform 9¾. Hannah ran up to her.

"Hey Lily! Good to see you again! You'll never guess what I got for…hey, are you alright?" Hannah asked anxiously.

Lily smiled. "I'm fine. Pick a colour. Pink or blue?"

Hannah gave her a weird look. "Pink. You know I'll always choose pink. But what on earth was that about?"

Lily wasn't listening. There had been a method behind her madness. Pink yes, blue no. It was a yes. She would take him back.

Lily's brain tried to cover up the fact that she had totally rigged that "random" selection.

It was soo a fair test!

**Please review! I know I don't deserve it after leaving you in suspense for so long and totally forgetting about this story, but hey, I'm here now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Yay, I'm updating quicker now

**Yay, I'm updating quicker now!!**

"Welcome back to another exiting year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore announced. "I believe that it is now time for the Sorting!"

The first first-year stepped up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her ginger head. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. I clapped with everyone else. I spotted James sitting down the table from me. He was chatting with Sirius.

The sorting continued, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was trying to summon up enough courage to make up with James. I had spent the whole train journey wondering how to do it, and had finally decided that the best way to go about it was to just go straight up to him and ask him out.

I didn't realize when the sorting ended and Ana started chatting to her.

"So then Gemma went right up to him and…Lily, are you listening?" Ana asked suspiciously. When there was no answer, she added. "Then I got blown up and died." This comment provoked no reaction. "Lily, I knew you weren't listening!"

I came back to the present with a start. "Huh? Oh sorry. I was daydreaming."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Ana asked playfully. "A certain…boy, maybe?"

"I…no!" I denied, but my furiously red cheeks gave her away.

"Who? Not James?" Ana asked curiously.

"Maybe…" I implied.

"Oh, that's great!" Ana said happily. "You two make such a great couple. When…what are you going to do?" 

I gave a sly grin. "Ask him out. Now." 

"So that's why you were eating so fast!" Ana realised. "Go on then! Ooh, I can't wait!"

I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked casually down the table towards the door. The cowardly part of me desperately wanted to walk right past James, but I made myself stop.

"Hey James." I said casually.

James was frozen for a second. Then he turned slowly. "Me? You're talking to me?"

"Well, yeah, I don't see anyone else called James round here!" I said, trying to keep my voice light and airy.

James managed a weak laugh which sounded like a motorcycle engine trying to start.

"So, you doing anything on Friday?" I asked, trying to ignore my sweating palms.

"Well, yeah, Quidditch prac…" James suddenly realised where I was going with this. "No, absolutely nothing. Nothing at all." He said hastily, shaking his head furiously.

"Well, me and some of the girls are having an early Halloween party, before everyone else does. As there's no one better around, I thought you could come with me."

And with that, I strode off, resisting the urge to break into a run.

James was left behind, staring after me. "Wow." He said. "Did that just happen?"

"Unbelievably, yeah." Sirius replied with a grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

3rd person POV for the very last time

**3****rd**** person POV for the very last time.**

James watched everyone else dancing and chatting. Sirius was laughing at something Hannah had just said. Even Lupin was chatting away to a girl with freckles. Where was Lily? Maybe she had stood him up, to get revenge or something. But Lily wasn't the type of girl to do that. Was she?...

"Hey, no one said it was fancy dress." said a familiar voice over James' shoulder. James spun round.

"Lily! Hang on, I'm not wearing fa…" James said.

"I know! I was only teasing." Lily laughed.

"Oh!" James realised, and laughed too, properly this time.

"So…" Lily said. There was an awkward silence.

"Come and dance!" James said, holding out a hand to Lily. She smiled and took it, and he lead her towards the middle of the room, where everyone was dancing. James was aware that he was a bad dancer. Painfully aware. He was very nervous and tense.

"Come on, lighten up, James!" Lily teased him.

"Easy for you to say." James said bitterly. "You're a great dancer!"

Lily blushed and shook her head.

"No, you are!" James insisted. Unfortunately, he was so busy telling lily how great he was that he forgot to pay attention to his feet. He tripped and fell, pulling Lily down with him. James sat up quickly.

"Sorry Lily! Are you hurt? Oh my god, I'm sorry. I said I was a bad dancer!" James said worriedly.

Lily laughed and laughed. "I'm…fine." she managed between hysterical bursts.

James raised an eyebrow. He had never understood girls, and probably never would. But now he was happy just trying to understand one of them. The one who was currently lying on the floor with tears of laughter running down her face. Lily Evans.

The End

**Yes, that's right, this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read the story (especially the people who reviewed). I have just started another story called Set Up where Sirius tries to get James and Lily together. Please R&R it!**

**Review this story one last time. **

**Go on, it's your last chance. **

**Do it for me! Now!**

**Yes, press that little button!**

**Go!**


End file.
